Cold Feet
by Jakia
Summary: [reposted] [kranna] [To Smile sequel] Kratos and Anna are getting married! But will one of them get cold feet before the time comes?


A/N: EDIT: This has been removed and then readded on the account that I am selfish and uploaded it on a day when wasn't working for everyone, so people who may have wanted to read the story might have never seen it. And I'm selfish and want more reviews.

_Some mature hintage towards the end, as well as a little OC-ness on both of their parts, but it's all in good fun. _

_Enjoy! _

Cold Feet

Jakia

It was winter, but you could not tell that from the warmth Palmacosta offered. These were some of the advantages of living near the coast—even in the dead of winter it was warm. There was only a tiny nip in the air, unless you were looking for it, you would not notice it was there.

It was also serving as a reminder to Kratos why he was currently sitting in the Governor-General's office and not lying on a beach somewhere.

"I hate you." The sullen voice of his soon-to-be-wife and mother of his child rang out behind him. "And when the baby's born, I swear to the Goddess, I will kill you."

He clicked his tongue lightly, knowing she was in pain and not sure how the best way to cure it would be. "Shouldn't have agreed to marry me then."

Her blue eyes glowed at him fiercely. "I can still get cold feet, you know." She growled. She sat down beside him, leaning against his back, her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her head against his back sleepily.

He smiled as she did, turning around slightly to look at her. Her eyes were closed softly; she looked every bit like an angel should. (Well, how a very pregnant angel should, at the least.) They were both exhausted, having gotten to Palmacosta that morning after leaving Luin the night before. When the Desians attacked Luin they both decided to get out of there as soon as possible, and they did not stop to rest until they reached Palmacosta. She was much more exhausted than him, for several reasons—the first of which being the fact that she was heavily pregnant and he was not.

"I can get cold feet just as easily as you can, love." He said, kissing her forehead. What Anna didn't know was that Kratos _had_ considered it; a fledgling moment of panic had struck him early that morning and he had seriously considered leaving. It lasted until he turned and looked at her before it left; the softness at which she slept killed him in the worst possible way. The slight wave in her hair, the steadiness of her breathing…

He would not leave her--not now, not ever.

"Yeah, but you'd come back for me." She mumbled into the back of his shirt. "You'd feel horrible, leaving a poor pregnant woman all alone. You'd come back in a heartbeat. Of course, I'd kill you as soon as you got back, but still."

He smiled at her, though she could not see it. "What about me? Would you come back for me if you got cold feet?"

"No, because that would mean I had some sort of conscience or a sense of morals." A different time or place, he would have laughed at the irony she brought before him. But not now. "Of course, if I did come back, you couldn't hurt me. Thinking of the baby, of course, but even still you wouldn't."

He laughed gently. "Because I have some great moral conscience, right?"

She opened her eyes gently, smiling back at him. She released one of her hands from his waist and rubbed his semi-scraggly cheek. "Of course you do. I'm just the only one who knows that yet."

She snuggled against him closely, this time her head laid against his chest, her own breathing keeping pace with his.

He loved moments like this, when it was just him and her; moments like this when time seemed to stand still, and only the two of them existed in all of the world. A small part of him worried that after the baby was born they would not have moments like this, with just the two of them. But another part of him told him that it wouldn't matter—they would have the 'them' moments, and they would have 'their' moments---moments with the two of them and baby, regardless of the child's gender.

He just prayed it wasn't twins.

She smiled warmly, nuzzling her head closer to his chest. "When's that stupid Governor-General going to get here? I'll probably go into labor before I get married!"

He laughed quietly, although in reality he was wondering the same thing himself.

This wasn't what they planned. They were planning on getting married in the meadow near where she grew up. It was suppose to be a small ceremony, with only her family and maybe Yuan, if Kratos felt as though he could trust him at the moment. They were not supposed to be sitting in the Governor-General's office, waiting for him to perform a quiet, civil ceremony with no witnesses.

He winced quietly at the thought, but Anna did not notice. Her tired eyes were shut again, but she was not asleep, that much he could tell.

"I'm sorry." He muttered into her hair, leaning to kiss the top of her head. She lifted her head at that moment, catching his lips in her own.

"What for?" She asked when their quiet kiss was over.

He frowned, but did not reply. It took only the gentle squeeze of her hand to prod him into answering. "This isn't the wedding of your dreams. I'm sorry it's not…I wish it was, that we could have some sort of normalcy…"

"Hey, you come with _wings_. I'd sacrifice normalcy any day for that." She kissed him lightly once more, rubbing her nose affectionately against his. "Besides, I'm marrying _you._ That automatically makes it my dream wedding." She cuddled against him once more, taking in his warmth.

"…"

"That was cheesy."

Anna laughed. "Oh, it was so cheesy, I'd need some crackers. Ooh, crackers…that sounds _good._" She frowned and rubbed her large stomach lightly.

Kratos laughed. "After the ceremony, I'll buy some crackers, would that make you happy?"

She smiled. "I knew I agreed to marry you for a reason. Always using your head, my Kratos."

"Really, I thought you agreed to marry me for my good looks, love."

She had the most mischievous look on her face. "I agreed to marry you for the sex, love. Gotta love the sex."

He returned the smile. "Yeah, the sex is great."

"Of course, if I was a good, proper girl I wouldn't even say that word yet, it'd be blaspheme, but still…" She rubbed her stomach again; never more accurately aware of what was inside of it until then.

Her eyes went large before she grabbed Kratos' hand, placing it on top of her stomach. "It _kicked!_ Kratos, feel it…It's kicking!"

He held his hand there steadily, waiting briefly until…there it was! "Anna! It's…"

They both laughed loudly, spending the next few minutes listening to Anna's belly. When the Governor-General _did_ arrive, his eyes went wide when he saw Kratos was kneeling on the ground, his head pressed tightly to Anna's belly, her legs uncrossed and all. They must have looked like quite a sight, because he turned around promptly and left.

"Uh, do you think we should tell him this is all a big misunderstanding?"

Another mischievous glint appeared in his lover's eyes. "Or we could prove him right and take advantage of the empty room."

He smiled. After all, it could be worse.

It _could_ be twins.


End file.
